


Lessons in Blue

by Exxus



Series: Min Min Gets Smashed [2]
Category: ARMS (Video Game), Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: Continuing from Working It Out, Samus takes Min Min to Byleth to get some instructions on pleasing women.
Relationships: Min Min (ARMS)/My Unit | Byleth, Min Min/Samus Aran, Samus Aran/My Unit | Byleth, Samus Aran/My Unit | Byleth/Min Min (ARMS)
Series: Min Min Gets Smashed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826779
Kudos: 6





	1. Blue Flower

Samus gripped Min Min's hand as they made their way down the hall. Samus and Min Min were naked from their shower and fuck earlier, and Samus insisted they didn't need clothes from this point on. Min Min didn't really bother arguing with her- she kind of felt a thrill from being naked with Samus, who looked absolutely gorgeous in the buff. Samus suddenly stopped and moved to the right and patted Byleth's door with her hand.

"Come on in! I can tell it's you, Samus…" giggled Byleth from behind the door. Samus opened the door, as it was unlocked, Samus and Min Min went inside the room, Samus giving Min Min a quick slap on the ass which made her blush. Byleth's room was a nice round room with a single window providing light. The left side of the room had a curved queen size bed and the upper center against the window had a desk. A wardrobe sat at the right of the room, as well as the door for a connected bathroom. The floor was littered with Byleth's clothes. Min Min was now realizing that Byleth was also in the nude as well. 

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Samus replied to Byleth. She squeezed Min Min on the ass and pushed her forward like she was prey. 

Min Min made her way to Byleth, who was studying from her book on the desk. She leaned forward and Min Min studied her features. Her breasts were huge, probably about an E-bust size. Min Min was just guessing, she certainly wasn't doing a lot of research on breast size, especially her own… she got caught up in a nervous laugh. 

Byleth finally turned around to see Min Min. "Ah yes… you must be the newcomer I've heard so much about… perhaps we're finally due for more women around here, the sausage fest I heard of before I came in must have been _unbearable_..." she shot a glance to Samus, purring as she winked. 

"Oh yes… Min Min here is a breath of fresh air but you were actually the one to break a long string of disappointing recruits, Byleth. Not that it makes her any less cute or fuckable, mind you… I escorted her to you after a nice introductory coitus… I hope you have time for a lesson or two for her…" Samus stated, gripping Min Min's bare shoulder. 

"I got time, yes…" Byleth said, getting out of her chair, walking over to pat the bed. "Come here, newcomer. I'm gonna teach you how to eat pussy…" Samus grinned as she leaned against the wall. 

"O-okay…" stammered Min Min. She was barely in belief that Byleth was already getting her to eat her out, but she didn't mind that much. She climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees as Byleth sat up, spreading out her legs. Byleth gave a loud affectionate purr as Min Min crawled towards her.

"Kiss the pussy… I shaved it nice for the other girls," Byleth grinned. Min Min panted as she kissed Byleth's pussy, blushing hard on the cheeks as she felt Byleth put a firm grip against the back of her head with a head. "Mmm… now stick your tongue out for me and push it past the pussy lips. You can do that right, sweetie?"

Min Min blushed a further shade of red at the nickname and did what she was commanded, pushing her tongue past Byleth's pussy. Her nose was pressed up against her clit, breathing out hot air through her nose as Byleth gripped her noodle-like hair tighter. "Good whore…" teased Byleth out, pushing her hips further against Min Min's face. "Now thrust with your tongue. Back and forth."

Min Min did as she was instructed, panting as she thrust her tongue in and out of her teacher. Samus watched intensely- while Byleth and Min Min were both focused on each other, Samus was masturbating to the two going at it. She fingered herself silently, biting her lip as she stifled her moans, gripping the top of Byleth's dresser for support as she raised her leg up a bit to get deeper inside of herself. 

Min Min kept pushing inside Byleth, who was gripping the sheets. Byleth had to admit, Min Min was a natural at this- she must have had prior experience or something, she was lashing inside her pussy walls wildly and thrusting in a great even rhythm. She felt her voice escape her in a low moan. "M-min Min… mmppphh… remember, you really need to go in there, deep thrusts and strokes… really pound it…" Byleth panted between gasps. Min Min took her advice, gripping Byleth's thighs and spreading them across further.

Min Min raised her ass as she pushed further into Byleth. Byleth sat back a bit more, laying a bit back so she could feel more pleasure. She tended to sit more up during her instructions, but Min Min hardly needed them at this point. Min Min made slurping and suction sounds, panting rough against Byleth's pussy. Her hips bucked up and down as she ate out her teacher, who was enjoying the fruits of her lesson very much, her eyes fluttering up and down as she bucked her hips against Min Min's face. "Mmmmphhh…" grunted Min Min as she continued to press her tongue inside of Byleth. 

"Ohhh… ohh… fuck, Min Min…" panted Byleth rough. Samus stuck her tongue out as she watched Byleth lose her composure and even a bit of her dominance as her "student" went down on her with her intense and wild tongue. Min Min was hyped up for her arms and her legs, but it seemed like her tongue was also packing a ton of power. She grunted as she flicked her thumb against her clitoris, fingering herself deeply. 

"Unff…" Samus softly panted. Samus could hardly be noticed though, as Byleth went into her throes of passion, gripping the back of Min Min's head hard with a firm grip as she humped Min Min's face with an incredible speed. 

"UNNFFF! YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS MIN MIN! OH SEIROS… I'M SO CLOSE!" she howled. Beads of sweat came down her face, thrusting her hips wildly into Min Min's face, who couldn't help but blush as she watched her teacher absolutely lose it because of her. Min Min kept thrusting her tongue as deep as possible, repeatedly striking one spot which drove Byleth absolutely wild with each tap of her tongue. Byleth huffed and puffed, closing in on an orgasm, her chest heaving up and down. 

Min Min couldn't help it, stretching her arms to grip Byleth's tits and pulling on her nipples. This drove her absolutely nuts, moaning harshly and drooling as Min Min tweaked and pulled on her nipples, attempting to replicate what Samus did to her not too much long ago. Byleth's legs kicked as she howled in pleasure, cumming right into Min Min's face and mouth. Min Min swallows her fluids and licked any excess fluid spewing from Byleth's pussy, who moaned lowly as Min Min cleaned up her mess. 

"M=Min Min.. ohhh... " Byleth panted rough, rubbing her partner's hair. She bit down on her lip. "Do you think you can stick around for another lesson?" Min Min panted as Samus grinned, shakily lifting her head up from Byleth's pussy and legs.

"I guess I can stick around…" Min Min moaned softly. Byleth felt herself twitch in excitement as Samus came between her fingers, softly grunting as her fluids dripped down her thighs and onto the floor. "Although I suppose it wouldn't be too out of the question to involve Sammy in this too?"

Samus giggled. "Oh, I'll join if you want…" she teasingly replied, walking over to the two of them.


	2. Blue Peach

Samus jumped onto the bed, gripping Min Min by the hips as she kissed her on the lips. "Mmm, had to quickly do that… let's figure this threesome out, huh?" Samus giggled as she looked at the two women. Byleth purred as she flipped onto her front and laid on her hands and knees, shaking her ass for Min Min.

"I want to teach her how to do a good rimjob, although given that great tongue work from our first lesson, I'm not sure I'll have much more to share…" Byleth giggled, shaking her ass. Min Min blushed as she looked at Byleth's ass, which had a nice firmness to that made it tempting to grip and get started, but she figured she would wait until Samus knew what she was doing as part of the threesome.

Samus glanced over to Min Min and Byleth. "Mmm… I gave Min Min some loving in the locker room, so I'll get down on Byleth instead…" she paused for a minute before flicking her hand up. "Byleth, stand up for a minute, we're gonna do a 69 while Min Min eats your tasty tight teacher ass…" Samus sultry purred. 

Byleth nodded, standing high on her hands and knees. Samus, known for being able to fit in even the tightest of spaces, slipped under her and gripped her asscheeks. Byleth panted a little roughly as Samus immediately began to lick at her pussy lips at a pace that began frantic but lulled to a slow crawl across the middle of her pussy lips. 

Min Min perched her head forward toward Byleth's asshole, slowly licking against the rim of her ass in a spiral circle. "T-that's good… mmfphh…" Byleth panted, feeling her eye twitching slowly. Min Min interlocked her hands with Samus' against Byleth's ass, giving it a tight grip. Byleth felt herself bite down on her lip. "Feel free to enter inside me now… ohh…"

Min Min gave a small nod as she snaked her tongue inside her asshole, feeling the tightness from the tension Byleth was feeling. Samus slowly pushed her tongue inside of Byleth's pussy, rocking her tongue back and forth, squirming it up and down to create almost a slithering s-shape inside of the blue-haired teacher. Byleth gripped the edge of the bed tightly.

Having two women on her was always intense, but she had never had this oral sex set up, which was so overpowering that she forgot that she had work to do on her partner as well. She pushed her head down to Samus' pussy, pushing her lips against Samus' pussy and penetrating her pussy with her tongue, which was wet and dripping with her own saliva. 

Byleth was having a very good time with both of these girls. She almost felt like she had nothing more to teach the newcomer given how comfortable she was with getting deep inside of her with her tongue, and how firm the grip was against her ass. She felt her hips buck up and down in rhythm, moaning as she felt herself lose control of herself, feeling her nipples perk up sharply against her huge tits.

Samus could tell Byleth was getting very aroused by their session together and pushed her hands off Byleth's ass and down to her tits, giving them a hearty squeeze. Byleth yelped against Samus' pussy, which she responded to by crossing her legs over her head to keep her locked in. Byleth panted against Samus' thighs, moaning as she continued to thrust her tongue in back and forth.

Min Min, now having Byleth's nice meaty ass all to herself, gave it a nice firm spank before gripping into it with her fingers, pushing and squeezing her ass as she spread it. She slid her tongue back and forth, attempting to curl it as she thrust it in. Byleth moaned with each push and shove from her tongue, squirming and curling her toes as Samus gave rapid thrusts to her pussy. She wanted to outperform her yellow-haired partner, give the professor a really good impression, because she knew she wanted this kind of sex often from now.

She spanked Byleth's ass repeatedly, using her hands to play off her ass like bongos. Byleth squirmed very hard against Min Min's face, but Min Min remained deep inside her asshole, giving big deep thrusts inside of her. She buried her face deep inside her ass, knowing that she needed to go as far as she could to get the professor's full attention.

"Oh… OH… OH GODDESS… MIN MIN…" Byleth panted rough, feeling her hips bucked wildly. Samus squeezed onto Byleth's tits, pinching and plucking at Byleth's nipples, pulling with a tight grip. She wanted her attention back, knowing damn well that Min Min was making a ploy for Byleth's affection in the moment and that it had worked. 

"Mmfphhh…" Min Min moaned deep into Byleth's asshole, thrusting in a wide range inside of Byleth's asshole. She rubbed along the skin that made up her professor's taint, giving it a nice rub with her fingers, moving close to Samus' frantic tongue. Byleth shuddered hard as she felt the two women battle inside of her using their powerful tongues. "Do you like that professor? Do you like it when I rub against your taint?" she asked, giving off a devious look nobody could have saw, but it was definitely felt- Byleth felt the impression against her asscheeks while Samus could feel the aura coming off Byleth's question, giving her the impression she needed to go full out.

"G-Goddess fuck yess… unfff lord… I'm so close to…" Byleth panted in quick, erratic breaths, feeling her tongue mindlessly struggle inside of Samus' asshole as her body heaved in passion and lust for her two partners. She felt something begin to emerge from deep inside her towards her loins, giving off hotter and hotter breaths against Samus' thighs.

Samus gave quick, husky moans as she was also feeling the verge of climaxing, her body wincing in pleasure as Min Min's fingers connected against her tongue. Min Min pushed her tongue all the way inside, spreading Byleth's ass as much as she could, and before either of them could give warning, they climaxed together, their fluids running down their partner's faces. Samus squirted in a really high and wet fashion against Byleth's hot face, while Byleth's fluids trickled out slowly but in larger volume over time.

Min Min slowly pulled out of Byleth's asshole, her tongue creating a trail of spit as she separated. She rubbed her own wet pussy, panting almost as if she was in heat. As Byleth hopped off Samus, she rubbed her red cheeks, feeling almost dizzy from how much had happened between her two sparring students.

Samus gave a grin as she heaved up and down, still recovering from her intense orgasm as she gave a kiss to the lips of Byleth. Not to be outdone, Min Min quickly closed in and the three battled tongues in close, heated passion. Byleth wasn't prepared for the sudden threeway make out kiss, came between her legs in another short orgasm, locking lips with both of her partners. She fanned herself with her hands as they slowly pulled away, panting rough. Trails of saliva formed between the three of them from the mouth, feeling a bit funny and almost numb to anything but their own intense pleasure, both emotional and physical.

"Well, thank you for giving the newcomer a lesson in oral sex, professor Byleth," Samus finally spoke, breaking the heavy breathing that filled the silence of the room. 

"N-no problem, come back any time for m-more lessons…" Byleth replied.

"H-heh…" Min Min chuckled softly as Samus lay across the bed. "G-goodness, we really, kind of got a little intense huh…"

"Mhm... " Byleth replied. "Maybe we should go to Wii Fit Trainer's nude yoga session for some further instruction. I'll take you there, newcomer." she invited Min Min. Min MIn nodded, trying not to touch her body which felt like it was on fire.

"You two go on ahead… hahh… I think I ought to just lie here and masturbate, if that's okay with you professor." Samus panted. She stuck her tongue out, deeply feeling her own intense, throbbing horniness. "After two sessions with a woman like that, I can barely stand- not because it's too physically intense… it's something completely different…"

"Heh, I can understand. I can barely stand myself… however I feel it's important to show the newcomer the ropes," giggled Byleth. "Take care of yourself, Aran, however you need to…"

Byleth stood up from the bed and gripped Min Min's hand as they made their way out of the room. Samus began to finger herself as they left, letting out intense loud noises and yelps that could be faintly heard from behind the door as they walked away. Min Min kept close to her professor, almost leaning into her, feeling as if she was melting. Surely she was dreaming- she felt like all her lesbian fantasies that she had kept to herself were coming true one by one. 

Byleth grinned, recognizing that kind of face Min Min was making as she leaned into her. It was the kind of feeling she was undergoing when she first arrived, and she couldn't wait to introduce Min Min to more of the wonderful women in the mansion.


End file.
